Quinn Prisogika
Quinn Prisogika is the original owner of the body, and the host of the Nebula Collective. General Information Quinn is a human teenager with an affinity for and appreciation of the fine arts, especially music; they play the oboe along with a myriad of percussion instruments, and plan to major in music education when their college term starts in the Fall. They enjoy singing, drawing, reading, and occasionally making graphs and charts if their Dromeian tendencies are especially apparent, but more than anything they enjoy seeing people happy, healthy, and safe. Role Within the System Quinn is the original occupant of the body and the system host, fronting most often out of everybody. Due to the nature of their consciousness, they are always conscious of the activities of other fronters. They work as both a protector and caretaker of their systemmates, working to ensure their physical safety and to improve their physical and mental health should anyone find themselves to be in distress. They are one of the primary constructivists and designers within the headspace, as they are able to add and remove large swathes of land with relative ease. If you would like to know where someone in the system is, they are the person to ask, as they have an innate sense of people’s wherabouts and well-being. Organizations Quinn is a Councilmember within New Gallifrey, holding the ranks of Coordinator, Councillor, Chapter Cardinal, Healer, and Student. Within New Gallifrey they are a member of House Prisogika, one of the Gallifreyan Great Houses. They are a member of the Dark Order, and are a founding member of the Alternian Reconstruction Project. Metaphysical Information Abilities Though their human physiology doesn’t grant them any special abilities, Quinn retains certain characteristics of their past lives in the headspace, seen as follows: * Alchemy * Asgardian Intuition * Dragon Transformation * Fire Manipulation * Flight * Force Manipulation * Harry Potter Magic * Light Generation * Material Deconstruction * Material Generation * Portal Creation * Slytherin Magic * Sorcery * Telekinesis * Telepathy * Time Manipulation Spirituality Though they were raised Christian, Quinn identifies as an omnist and as a Hellenic polytheist. They believe that all spirits and deities can and will exist so long as there are people who devote their energy to them. They also believe in the multiverse theory, meaning that they believe that for every choice someone makes, another universe where they didn’t make that choice exists, leading to the existance of an infinite multiverse. Despite believing in all spirits and deities, Quinn only devoted themself a precious few: * Apollo, Greek God of the sun, music, healing, and prophecy * Hekate, Greek Goddess of magic, the moon, lost spirits, and crossroads * Lady Magic, personification and deity of magic from the Harry Potter universe * The Moon, their patron from a past life Kintypes Below is a comprehensive list of Quinn’s past lives: * Adrian YK800 (Detroit: Become Human) * Alexis Amber Fox (Ouran High School Host Club) * Curiosity (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) * David (Duck Season) * Dorcas Meadowes (Harry Potter) * Elizabeth Smith (Marvel Cinematic Universe) * Ginny Weasley (Harry Potter) * Hope Schlottman (Marvel’s Jessica Jones) * Jay Sanchez (Rick and Morty) * Jessica Green (Kuroshitsuji) * Karkat Vantas (Homestuck) * Kaylin Cross (Harry Potter) * Lars Luther (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) * Ling Yao (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) * Mae Borowski (Night in the Woods) * Non-canon Drylander Renegade (Doctor Who) * Non-canon Sorcerer (Marvel Cinematic Universe) * Non-canon Warrior (A Song of Ice and Fire) * Non-canon Xingese Noble (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) * Sei Rhuka (The Crown & The Flame) * Sky (How to Train Your Dragon) * Tara Vernon (Homestuck) * Tarla Novix (Star Wars) * Tweyla Shang (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) * Valerie Sullivan (DC’s Young Justice) * Valerie Sullivan Again (DC's Young Justice) * Vantha (Voltron: Legendary Defender) * Willa (Rise of the Guardians) * Yaluna Venier (Homestuck) Category:Permanent Residents Category:Fronters Category:Alternians Category:Asgardians Category:Demons Category:Elementals Category:Force Users Category:Gallifreyans Category:Galra Category:Humans Category:Leviathans Category:Wixen Category:Caretakers Category:Host Category:Protectors Category:Members of the Alternian Reconstruction Project Category:Members of the Dark Order Category:Members of House Prisogika Category:Members of New Gallifrey